GoldenHook
by CaptainSwan-CS-OUAT
Summary: An alterative idea for the events of episode 2x04, Also I wrote this drunk... just a warning in advance...


{This is based on episode 2x04, an alternative way on how things could have went}

It was a sunny day in the Enchanted Forest, but not everyone could enjoy it, one of those people being the village coward, Rumplestiltskin. Instead of being outside he was inside his small hut of a home, telling stories to his son, Baelfire. He was mid-way through one of his stories when he heard a knock on the door, at first thought he was expecting his wife Milah to be there but when he opened the door he was shocked to see one of his neighbours. He rarely talked to this woman so he had no idea on why she was here, but she was one of Milah's friends. The woman told him that Milah had been taken by pirates, the very same ones she was talking to in a tavern the night before, after this woman had told him this he told her to look after Baelfire before he quickly darted out of the house and down to the docks where the pirates ship was.

When he got to the docks he looked at the very beautiful ship in front of him, he knew instantly what ship it was, The Jolly Roger, he had heard stories of this magnificent ship and of its captain, Captain Killian Jones. His fear grew inside of him as he knew this man wasn't to be messed around with, he was bloodthirsty, a man Satan could call family, the kind of man Rumplestiltskin had been pushed around by his whole life. He looked back at the path behind him, wondering if he should just walk away, he wouldn't be hurt if he did and he could go back to his son, but he loved Milah and wanted to get her back, what if she was harmed, or even worse killed by these pirates, he had to try and get her back. Rumplestiltskin made his way over to the ship and walked aboard the vessel. He heard laughing around him and slowly lifted his gaze up to see a man, this man was dressed in all black leather and was looking down at the coward at his feet. Rumplestiltskin stared into the man's deep blue eyes for a moment completely hypnotized by how handsome this man was, his thoughts were interrupted by two of the crew members picking him up and making him stand. Rumplestiltskin was afraid to talk, but did so anyway, his voice was shaky and he leant on his walking stick more, before speaking to the captain.

"I remember you….. From the bar"

The Captain grinned at him and slightly laughed to himself before speaking back, he had a thick British accent who could put anyone in a trance.

"It's always nice to make an impression"

He looked away from Rumplestiltskin and over at his crew who were laughing at the statement, Rumplestiltskin got a little embarrassed and clung onto his walking stick a little more before hearing what the Captain had to say next. This time the man sounded a little friendlier, but not enough that he could feel comfortable being in the man's presence.

"Where are my manners, we haven't been formally introduced, Killian Jones, now, what are you doing aboard my ship?..."

Rumplestiltskin looked away from Killian for a moment as he choice his words carefully before looking back at him and speaking.

"Oh..um…you have my wife…."

Killian replied to him quiet quickly with a grin.

"I've had many a mans wife"

Rumplestiltskin got more scared as he was afraid he would never see Milah again, as he was scared that she was already dead.

"No you see, we have a son…. And he needs his mother…"

Killian walked closer to Rumplestiltskin as he spoke back to him, making Rumple back away in fear that he was going to be hurt by this pirate.

"You see I have a ship full of men who need, companionship…"

Rumplestiltskin could hear the crew in the back ground agreeing with their Captain, and that freaked him out a little more, afraid that he in fact couldn't get Milah back, that he would never see his wife again.

"I….I'm begging you, please let her go…"

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the ground afraid of what Killian would say next, afraid of everything that was going on around him. Killian got even closer to Rumple, inches away from him before whispering into his ear.

"I'll let your wife go, if I can keep you instead…"

Rumple tensed up, not really understanding what he meant, but he was too busy thinking about Milah to really have an option so he spoke quietly back to the man.

"Deal…."

Killian grinned before stepping away from Rumple and giving one of his crew members an order to fetch Milah from below decks and throw her off the ship so she could go back to her child. Rumplestiltskin watched his wife as she was thrown off the ship, not even having the chance to speak to her, nor having the chance to say goodbye to her, he didn't even say goodbye to Baelfire…

Rumplestiltskin had been aboard The Jolly Roger for two days now, he had kept to himself and no-one had tried to bother him which he thought was a little strange but he wasn't bothered by the quiet, actually he was thankful for it, but of course it didn't last long as Killian walked into the cabin that Rumple was in.

"Stiltskin, we need to talk… now" Killian spoke in a demanding voice that made Rumple feel threatened, but it also turned him on a little bit. Rumple quickly looked up at Killian before standing up and speaking to him.

"Yes Captain?..." Rumple spoke quietly, while not breaking his gaze at Killian.

Killian didn't speak back, but he pushed Rumple against the wall and roughly kissed him. Rumple was shocked at the sudden action but couldn't deny that he liked it, so he kissed Killian back. After a few minutes of intense kissing, probably the most action Rumple had gotten in weeks, Killian quickly pulled back and stared at him, Rumple looked down at the ground beneath his feet afraid he had done something wrong, but his thoughts were interrupted by Killian speaking to him.

"Meet me in the Captain's quarters, tonight.."

And without another word Killian walked out of the small cabin and made his way above decks.

Killian's POV:

Killian walked back into his cabin and sat down at his desk and tried to work, but couldn't his thoughts kept bringing up the man below decks that he just kissed. _'God, Killian, what were you thinking, he'll never like you back, you forced him to stay aboard this ship, he'll probably try kill you if his has the chance, stupid!'_

Killian walked over to his bed and lay down trying to think of an excuse, should he blame the rum?.. He lay there thinking to himself before something happened and it made the ship crash into something, he quickly ran out of his cabin to see the one and only, Dark One on his deck.

Rumple's POV:

Rumple stood in shock from the kiss, he was completely fazed, and he was pretty sure he was in love with this pirate.

' _Rumple what are you doing, this man kidnapped your wife then basically forced you to stay aboard this ship… I mean yes he is very attractive, and a very good kisser… but….. um….. no, yeah you are most definitely in love with this man…'_

Rumple sat back down on his bed and took a few deep breaths before flying across the room and hitting the wall as what seemed like the ship had crashed, he instantly got up and ran above decks to see what was going on.

As he got on the main deck he saw the back of a robed figure, he also saw Killian on the other side of the figure. Rumplestiltskin stood in horror as he watched what was happening, he glanced at Killian to see that he was watching him, and trying to tell him to get away but didn't say anything so Rumple didn't understand. Rumple glanced over the figure to see that they were holding a dagger in their hand, suddenly the figure moved his arm and sent Killian flying across the ship and his back hit against the mast before the dark over used a rope and tied him to it, Rumple accidently called out as he watched Killian which made the figure turn around and face him.

The figure glared at Rumple before promptly appearing in front of him, Rumple freaked out and quickly grabbed the dagger from the man's hand, he held up the dagger and read it, inscribed on the dagger was the word 'Zoso'. Rumple looked at the man who was quietly standing there.

"This… dagger controls you, am I right?..." Rumple asked the man, since he had heard stories of this man, the dark one.

"Yes… you control me now…."

"I also heard, that if I kill you with this dagger, I take your powers…."

"You heard right, that's how it works…"

Rumple glanced over at Killian who was staring at him, watching his every move, Rumple gave him an apologetic look before quickly stabbing Zoso with the dagger. As the darkness consumed Rumple he heard Killian call out to him.

Killian's POV:

Killian watched in terror as this man he had recently grew feelings for was being consumed by the darkness, he tried to free himself from the ropes to try and save him, but it was no use so he ended up calling out to him.

"RUMPLE! NO DON'T DO THIS!"

Obviously it was too late, the darkness had taken over and the dagger was inscribed with a new name, Rumplestiltskin.

He watched as the previous dark one dropped to the ground and as he looked up he saw Rumple flick his wrist and Killian was free from the rope, he instantly ran over to Rumple and kissed him, but Rumple pushed him away. Killian looked at the new dark one confused, and a little heartbroken.

"R-rumple?..."

Rumple glared at Killian as his grip tightened around the dagger, holding back every urge he had to kill the man before him, but he answered him with a soft tone.

"Killian.."

"Rumple…" Killian shook his head "Why?... why did you stab the dark one, become the dark one…."

Rumple hesitated before answering. "To save the man I love…"

Killian stood shocked at what Rumple had just said, Zoso had attacked him which meant, Rumple loved him.

"Me…"

Rumple nodded his head before quickly pulling Killian back into a kiss, holding him close to him, trying to remember every feeling as he knew that soon the darkness would try and take over his feeling of love for this man, and he didn't want that, he wanted to love Killian for the rest of his now eternal life… and he didn't want the darkness stopping him.


End file.
